


Vow

by ToxicTraitor



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Sesshomaru made a promise to marry Rin when she became old enough. Will he keep that promise to her or break it?
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Vow

It’s a serene night, with stars twinkling brightly overhead. Rin stares up at them and makes a quick wish as one goes flying by. She folds her hands over her heart and prays with all her soul. If she can have just one wish, then this is all she desires.

She hears the wind shift behind her, it’s a faint sound but it’s one that she’s become familiar with. She turns, a smile already on her lips as she whips around to face her Lord.

“Rin.” Sesshomaru greets, unceremoniously. “Have you fared well?”

She nods. “Yes, my Lord.” She answers with a quick bow.

Sesshomaru nods in approval. He had been away for longer than usual. Rin had begun to worry that he would not return to her. 

“Will you go for a walk with me, my Lord?” Rin asks. They’re currently just outside her home, she had been out here to collect laundry. 

The weather has been so nice lately that she’s spent most of her evenings on a stroll. She likes to head out to the field of wildflowers close by. Some nights she’ll lay in them and stare up at the moon, other nights she’ll simply pick a few blooms and head home. She’s gone there with Sesshomaru several times, whenever he visits, so it has become a comforting place to her in his absence.

He leads the way, walking at his usual pace. As a child, Rin had to jog to keep up with him. Now that she is older, she finds it easy to stride alongside him.

“My Lord.” Rin begins as they leave the village behind them. “Do you remember the promise you made to me five years ago?”

What is five years to a demon like him? His life has been so long that time feels somewhat meaningless. Five years ago feels like mere weeks in his eyes. He finds it hard to remember whatever he had said to her back then, with so many promises that he’s already made to her, he can’t pinpoint the exact one she means.

“You told me when I was eleven that in five years, you would make me your bride. Do you remember that, my Lord?”

Sesshomaru is silent. He keeps his gaze straight ahead so that Rin will not be able to read what is hidden in his eyes. Of course he remembers that promise. Even back then, he knew that Rin would always be the one to hold his heart. Even as a child, she touched him in a way that no one else could hope to reach him. 

It made perfect sense to marry her when she became of age. He knew back then that she had been too young to make such a choice, despite how fervently she begged him to marry her. He originally asked her to wait ten years but her cry of disapproval had Sesshomaru backtrack to only five.

~~~

_ The wedding ceremony has come to an end. There’s laughter, tears of joy, and lots of cheering. After years of waiting, Inuyasha and Kagome have finally made their love and union official through marriage. Rin enjoyed every moment of the wedding. Such an event awed her. To watch two people join together out of love, it’s like magic. _

_ It makes her question her own heart. She knows deep down, when she looks inside herself, that she wants to be with Lord Sesshomaru forever. She loves him, truly she does. Perhaps, at such a young age, she doesn’t fully understand the sort of love that is shared between a husband and wife but she doesn’t care. She wants to become Sesshomaru’s bride so that she will finally have a place at his side. _

_ He had come to the wedding. He came for Rin’s sake. Inuyasha and Kagome’s too but he refuses to admit that he came here for anyone but Rin. With the night drawing to a close, Rin knows that he will soon leave. _

_ “My Lord.” She calls to him. _

_ “I must be on my way, Rin.” He answers. He unties a small bag from around his waist and gives it to her. It’s filled with several tools he had collected for her. “I have brought you something to aid you with your sewing.” _

_ “My Lord, before you go, may I ask you something?” _

_ “What is it?” _

_ “My Lord, will you marry me?” _

_ Sesshomaru blinks at the question. “You are still so young, Rin.” _

_ “But, my Lord…” _

_ “Hush now, Rin!” Jaken scolds. “Lord Sesshomaru would never marry someone so young and childish, especially a human girl.” _

_ “Jaken.” Sesshomaru’s tone is harsh enough to make the imp glup. _

_ “Oh, I think I hear… uh… A-Un calling me. I will… just… go over there now, my Lord.” Jaken scrambles as he edges away from the wrath of Sesshomaru’s shoe that he knows is aimed at his head. _

_ “Rin. You are still so young.” Sesshomaru continues. “Humans are such fickle creatures. In ten years, surely you will find that you do not want me.” _

_ “I know  _ now _ , my Lord. I want to be with you forever.” Rin argues.  _

_ Her voice is so confident, so sure. Sesshomaru does not doubt her, rather, he doubts himself. As powerful as he is, they are two different people entirely. She is a human, she will want children and a stable home with a mortal man. He cannot give her something like that. For all that he has, he lacks in the most important ways to be a suitable husband for this mortal girl. _

_ “Alright.” Sesshomaru sighs, agreeing selfishly. Even if she may find another man, he will not relinquish his chance at her heart so easily. “If in ten years--” _

_ “Ten years?” Rin squeaks, horrified at such a length of time. _

_ “If in five years, you still wish to become my wife… Then I will marry you.” Sesshomaru answers. “Until then, you may take your time. You can explore your heart at your own pace. I will always be waiting for you.” _

~~~

“I remember.” Sesshomaru finally answers.

Rin stares up at him. Even now, as a full grown woman, she is still small compared to him. She gazes up at him, trying to convey her feelings but the demon refuses to even glance at her.

“My Lord?” Rin calls to him. “Do you intend to keep that promise to me?”

Such a foolish question. He would never break such a vow to her. The true question is whether she wants to marry him. Five years is such a long time to a human. Her heart, her feelings for him, may have changed by now. She may have found love with a human man. Sesshomaru would never stop her from leaving to be with a mortal, but his wrath will show no mercy towards any man that dare to disrespect her.

Rin takes his silence as a resounding ‘no’. She sniffles a bit, brokenhearted despite how strong she is. She had waited for so long, longed for him for years, eager for this day to come so that he will finally take her as his wife. All the hope and faith she had has been wasted. He does not want her. He had only made her such a promise to keep her pacified and quiet. 

She pauses, unable to take another step as the tears begin to overflow from her eyes. They spill out, hitting the petals of the wildflowers beneath her feet.

“Why do you cry, Rin?” Sesshomaru asks quietly. He dare not turn to her just yet, but he can hear her whimper as she tries to fight off her sobs.

“I still wish to marry you, My Lord. Do you not want me as a bride? Is it because I am just a human?” Rin asks. 

Jaken’s words echo throughout her head. She never had a place by a demon’s side. She was childish for thinking so. She’s just a fleeting moment in his eternal life. What could she possibly offer to someone like Sesshomaru? 

“I have never intended on breaking my promise to you.” Sesshomaru answers. “It is your choice that I am waiting for. I have always given you such freedom.”

“You know my choice, my Lord. I have always wished to be yours.” Rin cries.

Sesshomaru finally turns towards her. He kneels before her, dropping down to one knee. He takes her face carefully into his hand and caresses her soft cheek. 

“Then I will keep my promise to you, Rin. I will marry you.”

Her smile is so breathtaking that even the demon forgets to breathe for a moment. She flings herself at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Even now, she still cries. Humans truly are strange creatures. They cry, even when happy. 

Yet, her joy is so moving, that even Sesshomaru’s eyes begin to feel misty. Her heart, her love, has changed him in so many ways that he’s been brought to tears of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey
> 
> Imagine
> 
> Sesshomaru calling Rin... "My Lady". 
> 
> u//w//u


End file.
